The present invention relates to a multiple signal transmission device including a transmitter or receiver, which can be supplied with power from a grid, and input or output modules. The modules include a bottom portion which can be mounted on and lined up with a carrier rail and an upper portion electrically connected with the bottom portion via a plug connection, whereby the bottom portions of adjacent modules can be electrically connected with each other.